After The Party
by Cam42
Summary: The dawn of the first day after the Ultimecia Defeat Celebration Party begins! See how life is for the heroes after their greatest battle yet!


I do not own anything from FFVIII, though I wish I did. That would be cool.

Some of you may have read my "Farplane War" story for FFX. After I wrote the second chapter to that I realized something. I don't really like much of the characters in FFX, just the storyline. Seeing as I like both the characters and the storyline in FFVIII, I'd write about that instead

PROLOGUE 

Zell Dincht's eyes slowly opened as his body began to awaken. He slowly sat up as his eyes began to focus, taking in his surroundings. As usual, he was safely in his dormitory room in Balamb Garden. He had a scare in the back of his mind of ending up in the infirmary after last night's party. Next time he'll eat hotdogs a bit more slowly. Then he jumped right of bed. The morning hotdogs were cooking!

He quickly got dressed and almost knocked his room door down as he scurried for the cafeteria. As he ran through the dorm corridors he received a few bad words from still half-asleep students and SeeDs. Eventually, one SeeD did retaliate. He stuck out his foot and chuckled as he watched Zell's figure crash into the ground.

"What's the rush Zell?" said the SeeD as he offered one of his hands to help Zell up, the other holding two take-away food boxes.

Zell looked up at his friend, Irvine Kinneas, angrily.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Well, it was kinda obvious there was no other way to get ya attention," said Irvine, grinning slightly.

Zell got up and dusted himself off. He really wasn't in the mood for games right now.

"Then what do you want!" he yelled, rather impatiently.

Irvine laughed and offered him one of the take-away food boxes.

"Here, I got ya a treat."

Zell took the box and opened it. His eyes twinkled in amazement as he stared at what was inside the box, as if it was gold. He lifted the hotdog to his nose, dropping the box to the floor. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed its mouth-watering scent.

"Irvine, have I ever told you were my best friend?"

Irvine just laughed. He opened his own box to reveal two chicken pieces and some chips.

"Now, for that Zell, you're going to help me get my hat back…"

* * *

Seifer Almasy lent against the railing of the 2F Balcony, overlooking the ocean that Balamb Garden was sailing through at the moment. With him were his usual followers, Fujin, the cold, quiet grey-haired woman with an eye patch, and Raijin, basically the opposite of Fujin, a loud, hotheaded but cheery man.

Seifer's head was down looking at the floor and his Hyperion gunblade was, as usual, lying over his shoulder.

"It's going to be hard redeeming myself after my little adventure," he finally said.

"Everyone forgives ya Seifer! Even Cid said so, ya know?" exclaimed Raijin.

"Everyone involved in defeating Ultimecia forgives me. The rest are a different story."

"FORGIVEN," said Fujin in her usual one-word sentences.

Seifer straightened himself up and looked up, a determined look on his face.

"Either way, you two are going to help me keep this Garden up to scratch."

"Ya don't mean…" gasped Raijin.

"IMPOSSIBLE," said Fujin.

"You may be forgiven, but I didn't think they'd hand you back Head of Disciplinary Committee so quickly, ya know?" finished Raijin.

Seifer let a small grin escape his face.

"Who says they have yet? But they will eventually. I've heard my replacement hasn't gone so well."

"POSITIVE," agreed Fujin.

"Yeah, the new guy kinda sucks, ya know?" sniggered Raijin. "He tried to stop Selphie from filming the party because of 'Privacy Issues,' ya know? Ended up in the infirmary!"

"USELESS," noted Fujin, nodding.

"Well, let's go pay Cid a visit then," said Seifer, walking past his two comrades and opening the door back into the 2F corridor.

* * *

The T-Rexaur's jaws snapped forward suddenly, only just missing their target, which had rolled out of the way. This same target then swung its gunblade forward, but the T-Rexaur moved it's large head out of the way just in time.

Squall Leonhart had woken up this morning in an unusually good mood. That was until he turned over and saw who else was in his bed. Rinoa Heartilly, the girl he had grown to love. She had said she was 'lonely' in her own bed, a claim Squall saw straight through. But still, he had let her climb in anyway.

He had gotten up and dressed quickly. He then made his way to the Training Centre, as it helped him think, and was now going one on one with a T-Rexaur. So far neither combatants had gotten a hit on their opponent.

The T-Rexaur swung its tail towards Squall, but he easily jumped over it. Then he stepped forward and cast 'Aura.' He was hoping he didn't have to resort to a limit break, but now he just wanted the fight finished.

He unleashed Renzokuken against the T-Rexaur, each hit delivering a bloody slash across the beast's body. After the onslaught, the beast started to stumble around a bit. Although Squall was using his Lionheart gunblade, he figured a Rough Divide would be enough to finish the enemy. He began to power up for it.

Suddenly, an object flew through the air and cut straight through the injured T-Rexaur. It gave one final roar, then dropped to the ground dead. Squall's eyes followed the airborne object back to where it had come from, the arm of Rinoa.

Rinoa walked up to Squall and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Thought you could get away from me huh?"

Squall turned his head away and looked at the ground. He hadn't wanted to get away from her, he just wanted to think.

"…"

"C'mon, look at me!"

Squall turned back to face Rinoa.

"Did we…do anything last night?"

"Yeah, I slept with you," replied Rinoa, who then began to laugh at the look of horror on Squall's face. "But all we did was sleep."

Squall's face immediately returned to one of seriousness.

"Whatever."

Rinoa grabbed Squall's hand and began to drag him off towards the Training Centre exit.

"Come with me! I have something to show you…"

* * *

Quistis Trepe had been watching, and listening, to the conversation between Irvine and Zell. She, being a former instructor and all, had taken several staff-only known shortcuts to get to Selphie's room before the boys did.

She rapped upon Selphie's dorm door impatiently. "Open up!"

Selphie opened the door a crack, and upon seeing Quistis, she swung the door open and tried to usher Quistis in, but Quistis resisted.

"Irvine is coming!" she said quickly.

"What!" screamed Selphie surprised. "But I'm not done with his hat!"

"Hurry up! We've got to get you out of here," ordered Quistis, sounding like an instructor again.

Selphie grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something onto it. As she left she stuck the piece of paper on the front of her door and quickly followed Quistis down the corridor, giggling away.

* * *

That's the prologue, just introducing all the characters the day after the celebration party. All the characters will have their own main storyline, and then might be involved in the other character's story as well.

Finalfantasywars


End file.
